She took my soul
by Isabella de Milke'Cullen
Summary: Sé que soy malo para ella, pero es tanto mi deseo, amor y egoísmo, que no la dejaré ir. Jamás. Aunque para eso tenga que castigarla y moldearla para mí, para que aprenda a satisfacerme, lo haré. Y poco me importa que se vuelva igual de enferma que yo. Ella soportará, estoy seguro. Qué puedo decir, soy un hombre locamente enamorado.


**Holas!**

**Les traigo esta nueva idea, para ver qué tal les parece. Para ser sincera tenía esto escrito desde Julio, pero bue... Aquí estamos ahora :B**

**Espero me den su opinión sea buena o mala, y depende de los comentarios la seguiré subiendo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y bla, bla, bla... creo que da un poco de paja escribir esto, siendo que es obvio que a ninguna nos pertenece Edward :'(**

**Advertencia: UA (Universo Alterno), AH (Todos Humanos), OOC (Fuera de Caracteres). Este fic contendrá violencia (creo), sexo (por algo es Rated M), vocabulario soez... Así que, seh... Si no te gusta, no lo leas.**

**Sin más dilatación, les dejo el prefacio. **

**Espero lo disfruten ;)**

* * *

_**.::She took my soul::.**_

Prefacio

_Amo_ mirarla.

Desde el primer momento en que la vi —con su cabello ondulado y castaño al aire en una cálida noche de verano entrando a su casa— no pude evitar enamorarme de ella. Y sé que no soy el único que piensa así, por eso decidí meter mis manos en el asunto, ya que no puedo soportar que algún otro maldito le haga lo que yo le haré. Mataré al hijo de puta que lo intente.

Han pasado solo cuatro meses desde esa noche. La miro siempre a escondidas y desde lejos, por lo menos lo suficiente como para que ella no perciba mi presencia. No podía permitir que le pasara algo, no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Ahora me encontraba fuera de su casa, acechándola como un maldito psicópata, bueno, en realidad _eso es_ lo que soy. Pero yo me veo más como un hombre enamorado locamente.

Distingo su silueta fácilmente. Ella está sentada en un sillón bebiendo una taza de… algo. No puedo evitar que su belleza me deslumbre, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado, siempre me hace reaccionar de la misma manera. Hace que se me olvide lo que estoy haciendo o pensando, para luego llenarme la mente de fantasías en las cuales siempre está presente ella.

Es _tan_ hermosa, que duele mirarla.

Su cabello, como ya dije antes, es de un color castaño, igual al chocolate. Un deseo irrefrenable bulle en mi interior y me incita continuamente a salir de mi escondite para tocarlo y hundir mi nariz en él, inspirando su esencia. Su piel es tan suave como el alabastro, y simplemente, podría pasarme horas acariciándola. Su cuerpo, esbelto y pequeño, solo tapado por una pequeña camisa y una short, _clamaba_ por mí, para que la hiciera mía. Sus labios, ¡oh!, sus dulces labios, _lloraban_ por que los besara con rudeza. Toda ella me rogaba que la marcase como mía, de mi propiedad. Me estremecí al pensar que pronto eso se haría realidad.

Frecuentemente me asustaba de mis reacciones, pero me respondía que era normal, ya que soy un hombre enamorado.

Ella me pertenece, eso es indiscutible.

Ella será mía, porque yo sé que ella y solo ella será capaz de ver más allá de mi oscura y retorcida alma; es más, ella me amará, y luego de eso no habrá vuelta atrás. Sé que soy malo para ella, pero es tanto mi deseo, amor y egoísmo, que no la dejaré ir. Jamás. Aunque para eso tenga que castigarla y moldearla para mí, para que aprenda a satisfacerme, lo haré. Y poco me importa que se vuelva igual de _enferma_ que yo. Ella soportará, estoy seguro.

Estoy nervioso y excitado.

Bordeé la casa y medité sobre cuál sería el mejor lugar para irrumpir la fortaleza que me mantenía separado de ella. Traté de abrir la ventana que se encontraba frente a mí, por un costado de su casa, pero ésta no cedió. Me frustré y el enojo comenzó a invadirme. Suspiré. Debo tranquilizarme si quiero hacer esto bien, ya que solo tendría una oportunidad. Caminé unos cuantos pasos más y vi mi salvación. Una puerta. Me acerqué y con mi mano derecha tomé el pomo. Sudé. La manilla giró y la puerta se abrió. El aliento se atoró en mi garganta.

Entré sigilosamente por la puerta de su cocina, tratando de absorber cada detalle de ésta. Estaba todo ordenado y pulcramente limpio. Sonreí con afecto. Esa es mi chica.

Esperaba que ella reaccionara bien, porque no quería usar la fuerza y mancillar esa hermosa cara que en unos momentos más me pertenecería. Sé que es estúpido irrumpir en una casa ajena para hacer lo que tenía planeado y no ir armado, pero no quiero matarla ni nada. Digo, viva me sirve más que muerta. La amo, no puedo vivir sin ella.

Al verla tan cerca, tan solo a unas cuantas zancadas alejada de mí, casi hace que llore de felicidad. Falta poco, me decía, cada vez menos.

Al repasar en mi mente lo que tenía guardado para ella, hizo que el arrepentimiento y la cobardía me embargaran, pero las deseché rápidamente.

El corazón me late furioso contra el pecho, cada vez más deprisa.

Ella no reparó de mí. Me acerqué suavemente, a pasos pequeños, hasta quedar a su espalda. Mi temblorosa mano se dirigió a sus cabellos, solo alcanzando a rozarlos, cuando de pronto, ella dejó de respirar y se giró lentamente. En su expresión se leía claramente el shock y el temor del cuál era presa en ese mismo momento. Fruncí el ceño. No quería causar ese tipo de reacciones en ella. Ella es mía, no debe temerme. Nunca le haré daño, bueno, no a propósito al menos.

Trató de correr, pero tropezó con un cojín que estaba en el suelo, cayendo —no sé cómo— sobre mí, con mi pecho pegado a su espalda. Trató de huir, pero tomé rápida y fuertemente su pequeña y estrecha cintura entre mis manos.

—Hola —dije suavemente sobre su hombro sin querer asustarla más de lo que, seguro, ya estaba. Era mucho más alto que ella. Aquello me gustaba, la hacía ver delicada como una flor entre mis brazos—. No te vayas. No te alejes de mí, nunca.

Y dicho eso, bajé levemente mi cabeza y exhalé e inhalé lenta, profunda y suavemente sobre su cuello, captando toda su esencia, la cual se encontraba más concentrada ahí. Mi cabeza dio vueltas y gemí. Ella se estremeció, y yo sonreí.

_Te tengo, bebé._

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Muy cliché? ¿Aburrido? ¿Se merece tomatazos? ¿El premio Novel? ¿Un "suicidate, por favor"? ¿Un continúalo?**

**Bueeeeeno... Espero sus primeras impresiones, solo no me maten, por favor ^^**

**Cuídense!**

**Besos y abrazos,**  
**Isa.**


End file.
